topstrongestfandomcom-20200216-history
Count Braujou
Origin: Vampire Hunter D Alias/Aka: Lord Braujou Classification: Vampire, Greater Noble Threat level: Celestial- Age: Over 8,000 Years Old Gender: Male Powers and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, & 7; Nobles are eternal, ageless, and undead immortals who can survive even after getting their regen negged), Regeneration (At least High; Nobles can regenerate even after getting their protons vaporized by Anti-Proton weapons), Resurrection, Biological Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, & Power Bestowal (Nobles can bite anyone to make them their servant vampire thereby changing the latter's physiology, controlling their will and soul, and bestowing them with most of their powers if not all of it), Hypnotism & Sleep Inducement (Nobles can put someone into deep sleep as well as hypnotise them with a mere glance or gesture), Aura (Nobles radiate a ghastly aura), Paralysis & Fear Inducement (Nobles can paralyse beings with their hypnotic abilities and moreover, their presence can induce fear amongst any being), Animal Manipulation (Nobles can easily control any wild animal or monster with a glance or gesture) Telepathy & Telekinesis (Nobles were stated to have Cryptesthesia and Psychic powers), Stealth Mastery (Nobles can be very stealthy to the point their running makes no sound and they can walk on water bodies without even causing any ripples), Flight (Type 3; Nobles can glide like birds in the sky), Minor Plant Manipulation (Flowers coming in contact with the nobles can wither away unless they are made by Nobility themselves), Perpetual Power Growth (The powers of a Noble grows throughout the years), Shapeshifting (Nobles can shapeshift themselves into Fire Dragons, Gases, Darkness, Mists, and even Rainbows), Black Magic (Nobility are known for performing Black Magic Arts but it's unknown how they do it), Life Manipulation (Nobles can bestow life as well as Regenerative abilities to non-living things via Sorcery), Can Survive in Space, Forcefield, Air Manipulation (His Aura/Killing Lust can cause temperature to rapidly fall), Astral Projection, Weapon Mastery (Nobles were stated to be specialists in combat including swordsmanship. Has complete mastery over his 20 ft long spear which can not only survive the gravitational pull of a black hole & pressure of over Billions of Tons, but also has power invested by the Sacred Ancestor to kill beings like Lawrence Valcua), Regeneration Negation (Upto Mid-Godly; Can negate regenerative and healing powers even if the foe can return from their fount of life), Non-Physical Interaction (Can kill and destroy non-corporeal beings such as 2D shadows), Martial Arts, Resistances to Extreme Heat & Magma Manipulation (Extreme Heat of at least upto 50,000°C are of no consequence for Nobles and they can easily swim through Magma with temperature over 2000°C casually without being affected at all), Shadow Manipulation (Nobles cast no shadows at all), Radiation (Nobles are unaffected by Radiations), Poison Manipulation (Regular poisons and toxins are not fatal for Nobles as their biology can cleanse away the toxins from their body but they can still be affected by Nobility poisons which are extremely potent enough to put them in a coma), Ice Manipulation (Nobles can easily survive in the cold vacuum of space for an indefinite amount of time where the temperature is -270°C), Biological Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, & Soul Manipulation, Hypnotism, Paralysis, Fear Inducement & Sleep Inducement (Nobles can fight each other without getting affected by their basic standard abilities such as the "Kiss of Nobility" or their paralysis, hypnotism, fear inducement, and sleep inducement), Gravity Manipulation (Resisted the effects of a Black Hole), Corruption (Was unaffected by Valcua's life force which corrupts anyone or anything on a Spiritual level), Empathic Manipulation (Can fight D without being affected by his "Unearthly Beauty"), Fear Inducement & Paralysis (Could shrug off the effects of the D's Eldritch Aura while fighting him) Physical strength: At least Universal Level (Was able to fight Volume 16 Base D and can stalemate Speeny who previously curbstomped General Gaskell) Attack potency/Destructive capacity: At least Universe (Stronger than Speeny who previously curbstomped General Gaskell and is comparable to Volume 16 Base D. His Spear was stated to be invested with the energy of Sacred Ancestor) Durability: At least Universe (Can tank attacks from Volume 16 Base D, Speeny and even Seurat) Speed: Likely FTLx (Comparable to Volume 17 Base D) Intelligence: At least Hyper Genius (Comparable to other Nobles) Stamina: Likely Nigh-Limitless Range: At least Melee Weakness: Holy Objects like Cross & Holy Water, Sunlight (But only works on Earth), Garlic, Water, Stakes, and Iron Arrows or Swords through the Heart Standard equipment: His 20 Feet Long Spear and Armoured Car with various technological devices Category:Vampire Hunter D Category:Vampire Category:Character Category:Male Category:Light attribute Category:Good Category:Light novel Category:Flying Category:Weapons user Category:Plant element manipulator Category:Wind element manipulator Category:Threat level Celestial Category:Current Threat level: Celestial Category:FTL speeds Category:Magic user Category:Shapeshifter